


Blindness and Brightness

by jshn



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S01E28衍生。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindness and Brightness

Jim走进医疗舱的时候，看见他的大副依旧保持着刚才的姿势坐在那里，只是他的动作似乎看起来更加自然了。他正闭着眼睛，一瞬间舰长觉得他应当是在冥想。不过很快Jim就意识到Spock已经注意到他的到来，因为他那双深褐色的眼睛正凝视着他，里面的专注一如以往。

“舰长。”Spock十分自然地朝他的方向转过头来。

Jim心里遏制不住地期待。“Spock，你能看见我了？”刚才的失明只是暂时伤害？他不敢承认自己蹑手蹑脚走进来时心里是多么的惶恐，他不敢去看他的大副那双陷入空洞的眼睛，而那里原本是如何闪烁着耀眼的智慧之光。只是现在，Spock看起来仿佛已经完全恢复了正常。

“虽然我并不想令你失望，Jim，但我必须承认是你特殊的脚步声让我注意到你的到来。”大副惯常地挑了挑眉，平静地说道。

“是啊，我忘了你还有你的瓦肯耳朵。”Jim努力地想还以他Kirk式的轻松调笑以掩盖一瞬间的失望，可他的嘴角却从未有过的僵硬。他知道自己的表情看起来一定不那么好看，但他同时庆幸着现在的Spock已看不到这一点。

“舰长，容我询问一下你现在为何会出现在此处？”Spock把他对Jim的称呼重新变回了舰长，这意味着他一定是想知道一些关于这艘船的事情。

“能够彻底消灭那些东西的光的精确频谱已经找到，企业号的各个部门正忙着准备足以覆盖一个星球范围的光弹，而Bones他正在用类似的方式治疗我哥哥的孩子。”Jim飞快地说着，试图为他看似擅离职守的行为作出合理的符合逻辑的解释，“医疗舱的其他人都很忙，所以……我想来确保你能够得到应有的照料。”

“舰长，容我指出，现在舰桥应该更需要你。”Spock毫不迟疑地说。但随后他稍微放软了一些语调，安抚他的舰长：“而且Jim，我现在很好。”

“离光弹发射还有二十分钟。我想，我可以用这些时间来陪你。”Jim小声说着，他已经料到了Spock的抗议，但他已经下定决心要好好利用这二十分钟。因为他没有办法一个人待在舰桥上——当然那里还有其他人，只是没有他的大副。他不能在这种情况下持续把Spock一个人扔在这里，在他处理其他事情、忙于拯救下面那整颗星球的时候，他的心都无法平静一丝一毫。

Spock敏锐地感到他身下的床垫下陷了0.75公分，而另一个人的呼吸声近了许多。他放在膝盖上的手稍微放松了一些，十指下意识地微抬，而Jim很快就认出了这个肢体语言所包含的意味，用他的手掌迎了上来。

Jim努力地用自己的手触碰着Spock尽可能多的肌肤，感受着他的大副比一般人更加炽热一些的手心，他修长的、有劲的手指，还有此刻正微微颤动的指尖。他们的手以一种无比熟稔、绝对契合的姿态紧紧相缠。就算没有任何言语上的交谈，也没有实质性的融合，但Jim知道Spock一定已经接收到了他的情绪。

Jim的害怕、担忧、愤怒与自责。他害怕自己对Spock的伤害无法挽回，担忧Spock无法接受现在失明的处境，愤怒于他自己的无能与草率——那不是McCoy的错，至少不全是。

“如果我可以更谨慎一些……”Jim因为向Spock展现了一部分情绪而显得激动了一些，他的语气充满了懊丧，“该死的，我应该能想到那个问题。我怎么能没想到呢？某些频段的光才有效果——跟人耳接受有限的声音频率区间一样——你说的，这明明是地球小学生都能想到的可能性。”

Spock轻轻摩擦着Jim的手指。“Jim，在那种情况下你无需为此承担任何责任。Dr. McCoy身为医生比你更具有专业素养，而我理论上作为首席科学官也没有提供更好的建议。任何人都无法在那时做得更好。”

“我总是这样……让你们陷入危险。”Jim咬了咬唇。他当然知道自己是个好舰长，他有这个自信可以照顾好企业号，但日复一日的危险在某些特殊的时刻，例如现在，也会让他短暂地陷入一些也许会被Spock称作不合逻辑的自我怀疑中。

“我对你的选择性记忆感到不理解，舰长。我的记忆中更多的是你带着我们脱离危险的情况。”Spock不满地挑高一边的眉毛，“就像这次，如果不是你提出了那些生物可能怕光，也许我现在就已经跟整个星球的人一起不复存在了。”

Spock口中的可能性让Jim整颗心都揪紧了。他的眉紧紧锁起，金褐色的双眼充满了焦虑和紧张，大副提起他自我毁灭的语气就跟谈论消灭那些生物一样自然而轻松，这一点让他更加无法接受。他几乎是不假思索地，猛地凑了上去，吻住了大副似乎还在酝酿着更加逻辑、也更加残酷的话语的薄唇。

Spock只是稍微吃惊了一小会儿，就自动地调整好角度更好地迎合了那个吻。现在他能接收到更多来自他的舰长的情绪了——他是那样极度的恐惧，担心自己终会失去他和企业号上的其他人。人类本就是充满感情的生物，他的舰长更是如此。

“Jim，我感受到你似乎比以前更加情绪化了。”在Jim终于舍得让彼此的唇舌分开，Spock略带困惑地说，“也有可能是因为我无法从你的表情中提前得到线索影响了我对你情绪的预期。”

Jim忍不住为大副既认真又难得困惑的神情感到好笑。他知道Spock可能一直把他当做一个有趣的课题在研究，甚至比对待世上其他难题更煞有介事。“那么，就在接下来的时间里继续收集更多的收据吧，不要浪费这次难得的机会哦。”

Spock感受到Jim的手指，它们正沿着他的脸颊缓缓下移，探进了他的制服下摆。他忍不住为那微凉的触摸战栗了一下。因为无法利用视觉，他的触觉神经似乎比任何时候都要敏感。他的舰长的手指是那样灵活，就算只是若有若无地轻轻扫过了他的腹肌，Spock都觉得自己坚硬无比的瓦肯神经正在经历一次极为艰难的挑战。

Jim发出了一声低低的喘息，带着些兴奋的意味。Spock大概知道他接下来可能要做什么了，因为他的长裤已经被解开，他感觉到自己体内正酝酿着兴奋。他期待着Jim的手指——世界上最为出色的指挥着一艘伟大星舰、总能在紧要关头化腐朽为神奇的手指，但接下来发生的事情似乎超出了他的预期。

Spock差一点从医疗舱的床上弹起。他的欲望，火热的已经半苏醒的欲望，被包裹进了一个无比温暖、柔软到无以复加的地方。他徒劳地睁大了眼睛，他不知道自己有多么渴望能看到此刻的Kirk，一股从未体会到的极为强烈的情感伴随着与之相匹配的极度的感官上的愉悦一起冲击着他名为理智的防线。

Jim的嘴唇，他的舌头，比他的神奇手指还要奇妙百倍。Spock发现自己穷尽整个宇宙、数百种语言都无法描绘出当下的感受。他的嘴唇微张，双手不由自主地轻轻落在Jim同样柔韧的发丝上，那里的触感让他感到安心，就像离岸休息时干爽惬意的阳光。

Spock感受着体内积攒的愉悦如潮水般拍打着海岸，任由Jim将自己带至宇宙中的任意一处。当Jim暂时停下来的时候他也没有觉得任何不满，虽然已经勃发的身体感受到了失落，他的意识却一直都处于快乐的巅峰。

“Spock，现在我命令你，进入我。”Jim用一种明明严肃却又挑逗到极致的语气说道。那一句命令伴随着Jim的呼吸一起紧贴着Spock的耳朵滑下，让他的耳朵尖兴奋地微颤。

Spock感受到Jim拉扯着他的手指，带领着他，探入一处温暖紧窒的所在。他很熟悉那里的触感，可又觉得有些陌生。虽然他的脑海中依旧存着关于那处的记忆，可他从未如此深切地感受到现在所感受到的东西。Jim的热情，他的滚烫与炽热的真心，他的坚忍不拔，他的依依不舍，他的无可挑剔。

Jim的身体紧紧包裹着Spock的手指，他的思绪，他的神智，他的一切。Spock转动着他的手指，寻找着那个熟悉的点，辗转，按压，碾磨。他不是为了取悦Jim，不单单是，他也为了取悦他自己。

“嗯，啊……”Jim发出漂亮的呻吟，Spock立刻觉得自己的阴茎狠狠跳动了一下。

“别急。”Jim亲吻着Spock的脸颊，嘴唇，脖颈，然后伸展双腿环住了他劲瘦的腰肢。

Spock的阴茎不再被无视，它代替他的手指们进入了他的舰长。

Jim在低吟。Spock努力分辨，很高兴没有从那些让他更加兴奋的声音中找到任何关于痛苦的信号。但他能感觉到Jim的压力，所以他一点也不急，哪怕他的身体已经兴奋到极点，他也放心让他的舰长掌舵操控一切。

Jim的身体完全包裹住了Spock。如此契合，就像他们的手指，他们的灵魂。这是这个宇宙上最符合完美定义的结合。

Jim的呻吟开始变得舒缓，尾音带着一些上扬的愉悦感。Spock知道他已经完全适应了，于是开始轻缓地抬起胯部，有节奏地进出。他能感受到Jim同样在摆动他的腰肢，所以他只需要配合舰长的动作，就像他平时一直在做的那样。

Spock根本不需要眼睛看，就能做最好的配合。这是早已印入他灵魂的东西。Spock，James T. Kirk的大副，就算他失去了他的视力，他也会是企业号上最能配合Jim的那个人。

Spock意识到这一点后，心里被一阵柔软的欣喜所击倒。他的确能很好地控制自己的情绪，但在意识到自己失去视力之后，他还是隐隐地开始担心起自己离开企业号后的未来，以及Kirk和企业号没有他的未来。

“Spock，我需要你。”Jim喘息着，他的身体在发烫，就像他濒临爆发的情绪和欲望。

“我在这里。”Spock嘶哑着声音答道，他猛地在Jim体内完成最后一个冲刺，然后强烈的、持续性的、比相位炮更明亮的火光击中了他，将他的意识照的一片炫目的空白，然后有更多的斑斓而充实的色彩填充了进去。

虽然绝对无法用逻辑来解释，Spock心想，他在那一瞬看到了很多东西，比这个逻辑的现实的世界更加光辉灿烂。

Jim几乎在同一时间到达了巅峰。他张大嘴巴，却没有发出声音。他想他的意识一定是在那一瞬间抛下了他，或者溜去了其他地方。等他回过神来的时候，他正伏在Spock身上，紧贴着他的胸口，而他的眼角有一些湿润。

Jim偷偷伸手擦了擦自己的脸颊，再一次庆幸Spock没有办法看见他。他想，在听到Spock回答的那一瞬，他的表情一定是蠢透了。

“如果有一天我发现你无法遵守承诺，我一定会钻进你的脑袋，不假思索地拆掉你思维宫殿里的逻辑女神雕像。”Jim依旧为自己暂时的失态感到脸红，所以他只能瞪着眼前那一小块苍白泛绿的胸膛说狠话。

“瓦肯人从不说谎。”Spock坚定道，“只要企业号需要我，我便与企业号同在。”

“是啊，你从不说谎。”Jim突然意识到了这一点，他发出了一阵了然又悲伤的笑声，“就像这一次，企业号需要你牺牲自己，于是你便坚定地想要送死。”

“为了多数人的利益……”

“牺牲少数人，或者一个人，是符合逻辑的。”Jim惨淡地说，“如果再来一次……”

“瓦肯人从不说谎。”Spock移开了眼睛。

Jim用力地闭了闭眼，坚定道：“我不会让那一天到来的。永远，不会。”

Spock允许自己做出一个极端情绪化的举动，他伸出双手，紧紧搂住了他的舰长，然后低头轻吻了一下Jim的头顶。

“我多么希望我能帮你承担更多一些，我的thy’la。”

Spock心里比任何人都清楚，控制情绪对Kirk来说是多么难以完成却又无可避免。Spock也许能掌控自己的大部分情绪，但Jim却必须在很多时候把那些连Spock都无法抑制的感情深埋在心底，用以完成对企业号和星联最有利的决策。

他会为了他的舰长牺牲一切，但他又无比强烈地希望那样的事情永远、永远不要发生，因为他完全不想见到Jim露出刚才那样易碎的表情。

 

+++++++

那天稍微晚一些的时候，舰长在舰桥外面堵住了他的大副。

“所以，你到底是什么时候恢复视觉的？”Jim狠狠盯着那一双狭长的深褐色眼睛，看到里面露出锐利的光芒，似乎有以前未察觉到的狡黠。

Spock耸了耸肩。“舰长，我有一个假设，也许在医疗舱你的热情相助在某种程度上加速了我体内激素的分泌，让我比记录中更快地完成了视网膜色素上皮层的再生。”

Jim脸皮再厚也有些不自在。他稍稍挪开了视线，略带尴尬地问道：“……你那时有没有看见什么？”他是流血不流泪的企业号舰长，他得确保这英明神武的光辉形象在他的大副心中没有被破坏掉。

“我看见了光明。”Spock带着愉悦眨了眨眼，唇边几不可见地微微上翘。

 

——Fin.


End file.
